Chalk
by Vio Lenz
Summary: SasuSaku. Cute and fluffy, R&R plz!


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke and Sakura would have already been together by now making new little Uchihas!

Please Read & Reveiw!

* * *

Haruno Sakura was six years old. Her best friend was Yamanaka Ino. Her favorite color was pink. And she loved to play with chalk. She loved to make rainbows and stars and pretty flowers on the playground blacktop. And when it would rain she would be sad to see her creations go. One day Sakura sat on the playground and doodled with the chalk that her mother had bought her just the day before. She was currently drawing a chalk garden and humming to herself. She was always happy to play by herself. Well, at least she was until the older girls decided to pick on her.

"You can't color here!" One sneered at her.

"It's our blacktop!" Another cried.

"I can too play here." Sakura told them.

"No you can't!" The first one cried.

"Who said?" Sakura asked.

"We did!" Another yelled as they pushed Sakura. Sakura's small frame fell over and hit the concrete hard. Tears started to roll down her face as she sat up, her elbow was bleeding.

"Hey!" Came a cry. The girls turned to see Uchiha Sasuke and his older brother run over.

"Uh-oh, we better scram." One of the girls told the rest. As the boys got closer the girls ran off in the other direction.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she wiped her eyes. Sakura liked Sasuke very much, but right now she was scared and her elbow hurt.

"That looks like it hurts a lot." Itachi said as he kneeled down next to her and looked over her elbow.

"Please don't touch it." Sakura pleaded.

"I won't." He promised. Sasuke was picking up her chalk, which had been scattered by the older girls that were tormenting her only moments before.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura told him. Sasuke just looked at her and continued to pick it up.

"They broke a few pieces but most of them are okay." Sasuke said when he was done. He handed her the pail and she looked over the chalk.

"Oh no!" She cried softly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"They broke the pink." Sakura said softly, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Why don't we go get your arm cleaned up?" Itachi suggested. Sakura nodded and the boys helped her stand. She brushed the dirt from her knees and the back of her pants and followed the boys. They led her through the Uchiha district and to the main house. Once inside they ushered her into the kitchen.

"Who's this?" Uchiha Mikoto asked.

"Kaa-san, this is Sakura." Sasuke told her brightly.

"Hello Sakura. What happened to your elbow?" She asked.

"Some girls were mean to her on the playground." Sasuke told her.

"Why don't we clean it up?" Mikoto suggested.

"Okay." Sakura told her quietly. Mikoto grabbed a dishcloth and ran it under the coldwater before ringing it out and started to gently clean Sakura's elbow.

"Do you draw?" Mikoto asked as she nodded to the chalk pail.

"Yes, Everyday, if I'm not playing with Ino." Sakura told her.

"Is Ino your friend?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, she's my best friend." Sakura told her confidently.

"It's always nice to have a best friend." Mikoto told her sweetly. Sakura nodded with enthusiasm. Mikoto went and washed out the dish cloth before grabbing a jar of soothing cream.

"Is it going to hurt?" Sakura asked as Mikoto unscrewed the lid.

"Only a little." Sasuke told her. As Mikoto rubbed a bit of the cream on Sakura's elbow, she winced.

"Such a brave girl." Mikoto said with a smile. She placed a bandage on Sakura's elbow and smiled.

"All done."

"Thank you!" Sakura told her with a sweet smile.

"You're very welcome!" Mikoto replied as she handed Sakura her chalk pail.

"Looks like you have a few missing." Mikoto pointed out.

"No, the older girls broke them. I don't mind the other colors so much, but they broke the pink." Sakura said peering into her bucket.

"Is Pink your favorite color?" Mikoto guessed.

"Yes, it's the best color!" Sakura said confidently.

"It's the same color as you hair." Mikoto said with a smile. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"I'll have the boys take you home; it's starting to get dark. Itachi, would you mind?" Mikoto asked.

"No, we'll be back soon. Come on Sasuke." Itachi called. The three of them were quiet as they led Sakura to her house. When they got to her street they could see her mother on the porch calling for Sakura.

"There's Kaa-san." Sakura said as she pointed.

"Okay, we'll leave you here." Itachi told her.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she looked up at him.

"No problem." He told her with a nod.

"Bye Sasuke-kun! See you at school." Sakura said with a wave as she ran off. They waited until she got to her house before turning around.

"She your girlfriend?" Itachi teased.

"That's gross!" Sasuke told him.

"You won't think so for very long." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke went into deep thought.

"She said pink was the best color." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked.

"I think blue's the best. I can't possibly like her!" Sasuke told him. And with that Itachi started to laugh.

_14 years later_

Haruno Sakura was 20 years old. Her best friend was Yamanaka Ino. Her favorite color was pink. And she loved to draw with chalk … still.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Came a dry voice from above her. Sakura looked up and smiled. Uchiha Sasuke was standing over her.

"You're never too old to have fun." Sakura told him. Sasuke kneeled beside her and looked at what she had written.

**Sakura**

**and**

**Sasuke**

**equal**

**Love**

"I think it's missing something." Sasuke told her.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"This." He said as he pulled out a stick of pink chalk and drew a large pink heart around her words.

"You smart man! That's exactly what it needed!" She told him and she pulled his face closer for a kiss.

"Pinks the best color you know." He told her with a smile.

"Yes it is." She replied before kissing him again.

_fin_


End file.
